The subject invention pertains to the sporting field, particularly to the game of golf. Most specifically, the subject invention is an improvement of a golf putter or other golf clubs, and more particularly is a device that is appended to the frontal face of a golf club so as to provide an additional impact concentraction device in order to enhance the hitting power of the club during the usual stroking process.
One of the problems encountered in using a putter, or other clubs in the gate of golf is the lack of power or momentum encountered when using the putter. The relative size of the hitting surface at the bottom end of the club detracts from the desired property of concentrating the club's impact when the club is swung in an arcuate motion. By providing a concentrated impact surface at the bottom of the club, added power on the swing yields improved hitting results without the necessity of forcing the club movement.
More particularly, when using a putter or club to stroke a golf ball, the momentum, as generated by the weight of the club, and especially the head, imparted to the ball is somewhat limited. One of the causes of such lack of stroking power is the lack of a concentrated striking surface on the golf club head. In this regard, a concentration of the hitting surface on the head will enhance the impact in the ultimate thrust imparted to the ball by the swing of the club. This aspect is equally applicable to all types of golf clubs.
This invention is therefore directed to overcome the foregoing problems and is adapted to provide a supplementary impact feature to a golf club head, and to this end the following objects are directed accordingly.